Falling
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: But this was much different from the American Revolution. This whole thing was started by one girl, and somehow it escaladed to this. A worldwide resistance movement. This was anarchy. Oneshot about a book I'm writing and the kids' song 'London Bridge.'


**A/N: This story was (without the Author's Notes, of course) 700 words, according to Mircosoft Word. I was gonna make it 666 words for the dark theme, but it surpassed that. **

**This was inspired by two things: This one scene in a book I'm writing and the little kids' song that goes, "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." Though I always used to say 'Bare lady', but that's not very important and quite off-topic. **

**Anyways, the flashback part is this one scene from my book, but in Arthur's POV. It was the representative from England that yelled at her so I figured, what the hell, I'll make him Arthur for this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and its various nouns, or the little kid's song, but I do own the plot, the story, the book I'm writing which inspired this, and Lila Jenson. **

**Warnings: Kinda discriptive and borderline-madness. Not for the faint at heart or those who hate anarchy, war, or explosions. You'll see once you read it. If you do, that is. **

More loud explosions could be heard, and England cringed.

_Just how many bloody revolutions am I going to have to go through?_ he wondered.

But this was much different from the American Revolution. This whole thing was started by one girl, who got three people to help, and somehow it escaladed to _this._ A worldwide resistance movement, revolting against governments worldwide.

This was anarchy.

No, it couldn't be anarchy, he reasoned. It was too well organized.

Everyone in the world was scared. The resistance, those against them, and the neutral parties. The resistance was scared that they would lose, that it would all be for naught. Those against them were scared because the attacks were so random, yet so well-thought-out and organized. The neutral parties were scared because no matter where you went or what side you supported or joined, you were still in danger.

Another loud boom, and he flinched. It was raining now, as it so often did. Mother Nature seemed to sense that something was amiss in her world, and seemed to be joining the revolution herself. The rain and thunder and lightning was unbearable. Every boom or flash made him flinch or jump, but only half of them he could really _feel._ Only half of them were bombs. Only half of them were slowly destroying him.

He couldn't kid himself, the world was long overdue for this. Governments had gotten so chokingly oppressive, everyone was on the streets, and everyone was due to be a victim of a firing squad.

But _this_… Was it all really worth it?

Arthur remembered meeting the girl who started it all for the first time.

"_Gentlemen," she said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." _

_A reply could be heard, though Arthur can no longer remember. _

_She smiled. "My name is Lila Jenson. I'm eighteen years old_. _And I'm declaring war on the rest of the world." _

_A pause, then everyone laughed. _

_The girl glared at them all. "Gentlemen, this is no joke," she said. "For too long we have been oppressed, put down, and killed, and for what? Everyone is sick of it, and we're doing something about it. You can peacefully comply with our demands, or you can die at the hands of the resistance." _

_Arthur had had just about enough of this childish game. He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. "You're just one girl!" he said forcefully. "How can you possibly plan to take on the whole world alone?" _

_She smiled at him then, and eerie sort of smile that screamed smug insanity. _

_Then explosions could be heard in the background, as if cued by that horrible smile. Her smile grew, and another, much closer BOOM was apparent, shattering the windows and outlining her form in wind, fire, and broken glass. And from the windows came five people with guns and grenades and God knows what other kinds of weapons and explosives, and they situated themselves around their young leader. _

_Her response came as a snarl that fit her evil-looking smile so well. "Easy," she replied. "I don't have to." _

From that day on, people joined the resistance worldwide. And more explosions could be felt and heard worldwide. Everyone was overthrowing their governments, and somehow they were all taking orders from that one girl. She had no land of her own to maim, and nobody could find her headquarters, so they were powerless against her and her groups of twisted vigilantes. All they could do was shoot whenever the group came along. Sometimes they hit, sometimes they missed. Either way, someone was going to die.

And now, they were in London. Arthur stood, pacing back and forth in his room. He was ordered to, above all else, stay safe, because he was their country and they needed him. Sometimes, he looked out the window, and every time he regretted it.

Another explosion, and Arthur felt a terrible pain in his side. He didn't know whether it was real, but he could have sworn that at that moment, he heard the voice of a sadistic child, as if in a horror movie, singing slowly.

_London bridge is falling down_…


End file.
